Elrond's Crazy Mythical Adventures!
by MissKoolKat 21
Summary: Pippin, Merry, Elladan and Elrohir get bored and decide to prank Elrond. But something goes terribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction that I have published. I hope you enjoy it! Warning: This is so stupid it might cause permanent brain damage. Reader discretion is advised. Also, I wrote this during math so you really can't expect much.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANYTHING IN IT, IT BELONGS TO TOLKIEN. Also, why would I write a fanfiction of my own story?

Chapter 1

"Pip, I'm bored," Merry whined.

"I'm hungry," Pippin replied, looking wistfully down at his stomach. Imladris was BORING. And they didn't have nearly enough food to keep up with the hobbits' high demands, needing to be feed every other second of the day, otherwise they would; "die of starvation" according to Pippin. It was true though (except for the part about starving to death), Imladris, or Rivendell was BORING. A mischievous grin cracked across Merry's face. A let's-prank-lord-Elrond kind of mischievous grin. "Come on Pippin, let's get the twins!"

"But Merry, I'm hungry!"

"But Merry, why can't we go and pinch some mushrooms from the kitchen?"

"Because we are getting the twins Pippin!"

Elladan and Elrohir heard the bickering from a mile away. They were of practicing their archery and shooting at the dummies. "What do you two want? I believe I heard someone say, 'the twins' and we are the only twins here, so, what do you need us for?" said Elladan.

"Well Elladan, we want to prank Lord Elrond. Want to help us out?" Elladan looked over to Elrohir and the grinned at each-other, then the hobbits. "We don't want to miss out on any fun, do we now brother?"

"Most certainly not! LET'S DO IT!"

The twins packed up their archery gear and lead the hobbits back to their room. The four of them sat around a desk looking at a sheet of blank parchment, trying to think of ideas to write down. "He needs a good pranking." Elrond had pranked them earlier. Elrond had decided to bake a cake for the twins' birthday; only Elrond tripled the amount of sugar, and then replaced the sugar with the strongest salt possible. Getting him back for that seemed fair enough. "Lord Elrond is always so… grey," Pippin murmured.

"You might be onto something there Pippin! Grey, grey, hmm… Ada DESPISES bright colours… WE SHOULD DYE HIS HAIR RAINBOW, SO IT LOOKS JUST LIKE MOTHER'S WARDROBE!"

"Nice Elladan, let's do it. Also, father's teeth burn my eyes out, SO LET'S MAKE THEM RAINBOW TOO!"

"Also, a strong brew goes a long way, so we could get Lord Elrond drunk so he stumbles around like a Fool of a Took –"

"Hey!"

"And when he is drunk we dye his hair rainbow and paint his teeth rainbow!'

"Merry, I don't know…"  
"Oh."

"I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I LIKE IT A LOT OR LOVE IT! THIS WILL BE THE BEST THING EVER, WHAT DO YOU SAY BROTHER?"

Elrohir nodded at his brother and pressed his finger to his lips.

"Oh yes, is that better?"

Elrohir nodded back. "We can get the wine off Thranduil – he is too busy being fabulous and dancing on elks to care about doing anything."

"Plan ready? We get wine, you two get dye?"

"All good," Merry replied.

Pippin had dozed off for a little bit, and just popped his curly haired head up. "Is it second breakfast yet?"

EPILOGUE

"Merry, this is going to be EXTRA BORING if only you and the twins write it."

"FINE PIPPIN, YOU WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, IF IT IS GOING TO BE "EXTRA BORING"."

A/N: Did you enjoy it? I know it is short, but the next chapters will be longer, I promise! I should be able to get a whole bunch of chapters written soon, because it is coming up to the end of the school year for me and our teachers really don't give two shits about what we do in the last week of school ;)

Also, review it my precious, or we will dye your hair and teeth rainbow.

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiiiii I am in a mood for writing at the moment, so chapter two has come out fairly quickly. Once again, may cause brain damage :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS, MONTY PYTHON AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I OWN PEPPA PIG – I WOULD RATHER BE STABBED BY 10 MORGUL BLADES AND THROW MYSELF INTO MOUNT DOOM BEFORE THAT HAPPENS. Actually, I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

The next morning rolled around quickly. The twins had tracked down Legolas, the Lesser Fabulous Prince of Mirkwood. "Hey Leggy Lass, can you help us out a tad over here?"

"What do you two trouble makers want? I REFUSE to let you test your "remedies" on me EVER AGAIN!" Legolas yelled, raising an eyebrow at the twins. The incident was still quite fresh, and he was still quite pissed off at the twins for that.

He was strolling around, enjoying the sunshine, when Elladan and Elrohir had approached him, wanting to test their "new remedy" on him that supposedly "made your hair grow longer in five minutes." He had agreed to the twins offer and they took him off into a separate room. They rubbed the product into his hair and pulled it right through from root to tip and left for 5 minutes to let the "magic" happen. Legolas was relaxing, reading a book about archery and Elladan and Elrohir had returned with Aragorn and Arwen. Aragorn and the twins laughed their heads off at Legolas while Arwen was shrieking and ran over to Legolas and poured a jug of water over his head. "Legolas! Your hair! BOYS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LEGOLAS'S HAIR? IT'S – IT'S PURPLE!"

"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL? I! HATE! PURPLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS DESTROYED!"

"Yeah, I am NEVER letting you anywhere NEAR my hair ever again you rascals!" He shouted while shielding his hair with his hands.

"No, no, no, it's for Ada, we want to prank Ada, not youuuu."

"What do you need?" Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed at them.

"We need some super-duper extra strong Mirkwood wine that will make him drunk super-fast so that we can give Ada RAINBOW HAIR AND TEETH!"

"Fine," *eye roll*.

Meanwhile, Pippin and Merry were trying to acquire some paint or dye of some description. "We should see if Frodo has anything we could use – he has been spending a lot of time in the art room."

"Yes Merry, good idea. How come you always get the good ideas and I always get the bad ones?" Merry sighed and face palmed at Pippins stupid comment. Pippin took the hint and changed the topic quick smart. "Merry, can we sing a song together?"

"Okay Pip, which song?"

"The Peppa Pig theme song!"

"YAY! Great choice Pippin! That's my favourite song!"

(Now this little section here is in **EPIC SING-ALONG MODE** so that you can sing along to all your favourite tunes!)

 _I'm Peppa Pig! Oink!_

 _And this is my little brother George! Oink_ _-_ _oink!_

 _This is Mummy Pig! Oink!_

 _And this is Daddy Pig! OINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

 _Hahahahahahahahahahahaha_

 _PEPPA PIG!_

(Epic Sing-Along Mode is now finished).

"Yeah I love that song Merry. Why don't you pick a song now?"

"Sure!"

 **(EPIC SING-ALONG MODE)**

 _Lovely Spam! Wonderful Spam!_

 _Lovely Spam! Wonderful Spam_

 _Spa-a-a-a-a-a-a-am_

 _Spa-a-a-a-a-a-a-am_

 _Spa-a-a-a-a-a-a-am_

 _Spa-a-a-a-a-a-a-am_

 _Lovely Spam!_

 _Lovely Spam!_

 _Lovely Spam!_

 _Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam!_

(Epic Sing-Along Mode is now finished).

"Can you two please shut up? I am trying to paint here," Frodo yelled out from the window of the art room.

"Hi cousin! That might have been a nicer welcome!" Merry yelled back.

"Merry… I think I had a good idea!" Pippin whispered.

"What is it?"

"You two STOP ARGUING."

"What is going on down there? I don't like this… Come up here now please." Frodo called.

"Not yet Frodo," Merry replied.

"No. I am your older cousin, Yolo Swaggins, obey me and get up here now." Pippin and Merry came trotting up the path and into the art room with Frodo. "Oooh, what does this do?" Pippin had got his hands on an airbrush that Frodo was using, full of hot pink paint. Pippin turned it around so he wouldn't trip on the cord, but didn't realise that the nozzle was facing him. He pushed down on a random side button. "AAAARGGHHHHHH! HELP ME! IT'S ATTACKING ME!" He screeched as the hot pink paint came flying out into his face. He dropped it and the airbrush shattered as Pippin stood up. He was pinker than his undies.

"What's going on up here? If you two rascals are trying to get Mr Frodo a girlfriend again, I will push you down one of these waterfalls in naught but your underwear!" Sam yelled out as he burst through the door. "No Sam," Frodo laughed, "Pippin sprayed himself in the face with an airbrush, and now he has a beautiful hot pink nose and forehead."

"Fool of a Took," Sam muttered.

"Is it second breakfast yet?" Pippin chimed.

"QUICK MERRY, PASS ME ANOTHER AIRBRUSH!" Frodo joked. "Anyways, why did you want to see me?"

"Well Frodo, Pippin and I are going to prank Elrond, and we need some dyes so that we can give him some beautiful rainbow hair." Frodo was trying to picture Elrond with rainbow hair. "Here you go. Take all of these!" Frodo had turned over to the shelf with all the dyes and started throwing them at Merry. By the end, Merry was holding at least two dozen dyes by the time Frodo had finished throwing them all at Merry.

"Thanks cousin! Now Pippin, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP OFF THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!"

Pippin slowly stirred, grumbling, "Coming Merry."

After arguing with Elladan and Elrohir for a little bit, Legolas went off to pick up the extra strong wine from his father. He arrived in Mirkwood fairly quickly, and had figured out that some kind of party was going on. His father was dancing on his elk, with a glass of wine in one hand, and in the other a sword, as he was fending his glass of wine against a giant spider and disco balls hung from the trees. Legolas went up and stabbed the spider in the head (A/N: Sorry Vriska!) "Ah, my not as fabulous son. What are you doing, Legolas Green Leaf?"

"I don't need a translation of my name father. What I need is the strongest wine that you have got. Lord Elrond is trying to FORCE me to stay in Imladris and those stupid Halflings are INCREDIBLY ANNOYING."

"I could just go and kill Lord Elrond with my fabulousness you know."

"Then I will get brutally murdered and I don't particularly fancy that."

"Yeah sure, just go down to the cellars and pick one that you fancy." Legolas opened the door and walked down to the cellars. Right up the back in a rotted leather pouch was a large bottle of wine labelled: DO NOT DRINK THIS SRAIGHT UNLESS YOU ARE A MIRKWOOD ELF. SOME UNKNOWN THINGY WILL HAPPEN TO YOU OTHERWISE. Perfect, Legolas thought.

A/N: Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW IT OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO DRINK THAT WHOLE BOTTLE STRAIGHT.

Good night :)


End file.
